Dogs days of Summer
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: NoraxKazuma. A simple trip to the beach leads to Nora discovering his sexuality. Koyuki being a crazy fan girl. And Yano and Fujimoto being very confused.


_**I OWN NOTHING LA LA LA! Save my charter, Mammon, Kallen, Amon, and Leon. Oh and Belphegor. **_

_**____________________________________**_

_**Summer Romance**_

_**Nora quietly seethed form his place in the hot sand. The suns ray beating down on him, the smell of salt assaulted his senses. Laughter and the gulls echoed around him. The beach. Was hell on earth. It was so hot. He felt like he was on fire. "It's so fucking hot" he panted slightly. **_

"_**Then go get changed" a dull voice said from behind him. Nora looked up seeing his human master standing over him holding a bag over his shoulder. "Your on the beach in the middle of summer wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt, no duh it's hot out" he reprimanded. He tossed the bag to his mutt who caught it with a growl. Nora seethed as he looked Kazuma over, indeed Kazuma was more dressed for the weather. He wore a snug thin white tang top with dark blue and white board shorts. "Look knuckle head!" he began. **_

"_**I forbid" **_

"_**GACK!" Nora flailed in the sand holding his neck. "The changing rooms are right over there" Kazuma informed him. Poiting his finger at the clean and large changing room. "Enter a stall, lock it and change, put your old clothes in the bag and come back here" he explained what he should do step by step. **_

_**Growling Nora stood up and stormed off. Fuck it he'd just leave and go home. **_

"_**You have twenty minutes, after that I'll say the phrase until I see you again" he threatened foiling Nora's run away plan. **_

"_**Fucking brat" Nora complained as he entered a surprisingly clean bathhouse/ changing rooms. Entering a stall locking it and changing. He unzipped the bag finding nothing inside but a pair of white based board shorts with deigns decaled in black. They looked Nora's size instead of Kazuma's. He must have bought them for this occasion. It's not like the beach plan was Kazuma's idead. Hell no. Kazuma was drug along by Hirasaka and in turn Kazuma drug Nora along just to make him miserable. **_

_**Grumbling he took off his clothes and changed into the shorts. Surprisingly he folded up his clothes and set them in the bag so Kazuma wouldn't punish him for being a slop. As he exited the stall with the bag slung over his shoulder, he pulled lightly at the collar. Well there was no getting this thing off no matter what. He wondered how dumb he looked wearing board shorts with a leather dog collar. Shrugging he exited the bathhouse and trudged over to where Kazuma told him to be. **_

_**And to his benefit no one was there waiting. The spot was empty. Glancing around he found what he was looking for. Or rather a sound pulled his attention to the spot. **_

"_**Nora-san! Over here!" Koyuki mused waving. She was kneeling on a large towel under a huge umbrella in the sand. They were far away from the waves in the soft hot sand. Yano and Fujimoto where under the umbrella as well digging through the cooler. **_

_**The brown haired vice president smiled at Nora as he sluggishly walked up to them. Getting closer he saw Kazuma who was sitting under the shade as well still wearing his white tang top. Hirasaka looked adorable in her neon pink bikini and pink bow hair ties. There was a variety of beach utensils all around the large beach towel along with a boom box which Hirasaka brought to play fun CDS. Hirasaka's nameless friend with long orange pigtails was playing around with the boom box.**_

_**She sat next to Kazuma putting sun block on. After she finished she tossed the bottle to Nora. "Here, put this on or else you'll get sun burn" she informed him. "Sun burn?" Nora asked. He never left that room so he didn't know what sun burn was really. "It hurts soooo bad! Make sure to put that on so you can protect yourself" she mused. **_

_**Blinking Nora looked at the bottle and did as he was told. Though he was very uncomfortable when Koyuki helped him put it on his back and neck. "I want Ice cream" Koyuki said after a while. She stood up and walked off to th4e conession stands. Fujimoto and Yano left a while ago to be boys and chase after girls leaving Kazuma and Nora alone. **_

"_**Behave you two" Koyuki teased before disappearing taking her friend with her. Nora sat on the blanket under the shade of the umbrella, his legs cross and slouched over with his hands on the blanket in front of him, his face held the expression of being annoyed. **_

_**Kazuma who sat at the other side of the blanket glanced over at Nora, his eyes not meaning to, but they looked over the contours of Nora's stomach and arms. The muscle that were visibly notable under his skin. Kazuma wasn't scrawny but he wasn't quite like Nora. His bronze eyes shifted again looking back at the water that pounded on the shore. Seeing some teens and adults playing in the water. **_

"_**This is boring" Nora sighed before he laidback on the towel. His hands folded behind his head, closing his eyes. Kazuma glanced back over at him. "Wanna play fetch?" Kazuma deadpanned. Nora growled and quickly sat up ruining Kazuma perfect view of Nora's stomach. **_

"_**For one fucking day can you drop the dog jokes?!" Nora snapped angrily. "That would be a no" Kazuma answered. Nora glared and moved to attack Kazuma, who answered to his attack with a quick I forbid. Ending that quickly. Finally over his chocking fit Nora rolled over onto his hands and knees glaring at Kazuma. "I hate you"**_

"_**Feelings mutual mutt" Kazuma deadpanned looking out at the ocean again. "Sorry I took so long!" Hirasaka mused as he cam back with an ice cream cone. "Did ya miss me?" she mused as she walked up with the pigtailed girl. "No" Kazuma deadpanned. "Oh Kazu your such a tease" she laughed flopping down next to the boys licking on her strawberry treat. **_

_**Nora grumbled to himself before something shiny was put in his face. Blinking down at it he looked up at the hand that held it. Fallowing up the forearm to the face of Kazuma. "Want it or not?" he sighed. Slowly reaching a hand out and taking it from Kazuma, he stared down at the silver wrapper watching as Kazuma held one and unwrapped and put the green colored strip into his mouth. **_

_**Copying Kazuma, though he hated doing that. He put the gum in his mouth. It tasted like mints. He chewed on the gum before he sat up on the blanket with a sigh. Eventually Yano and Fujimoto came back. With red cheeks from getting slapped. Yano had a drink dumped on his head.**_

"_**Strike out with the girls again?" Kazuma deadpanned. "Don't worry! You'll find a girl who will like you for who you are eventually" Koyuki beamed. "Keyword eventually" Nora mocked them. Fujimoto glared at Nora. "Like you could do any better!" he snapped defensively. **_

"_**Do any better at what?" Nora asked not quite grasping the whole situation. "Getting girls" Fujimoto snapped. "Why the hell would I want girls, they're annoying" Nora grumbled. Yano and Fujimoto paused, looking at Nora blinking. **_

"…_**Are you gay?" Yano asked quietly. Nora raised a brow at them. He'd never thought about that, he never thought hard about his sexuality. "…I…dunno" he said truthfully with absolutely no hesitation. He hadn't had really any opportunity to experiment. He never knew any boys near his age. Everyone in the army was so much older then him. So were the girls. He never had any interest in elder women or men. **_

_**He'd never thought about it. He glanced up at the middle scholars who stared at him intently. **_

"…_**What?" he asked with a frown. He was suddenly tackling and hugged by Hirasaka. "KYA! I have a gay friend!" the group sweat dropped. **_

"_**I never said I was gay!" Nora yelled. "But you never said that you weren't" the girl with pigtails said with a red face. Oh great fan girls. "Every girl needs a gay guy friend, and Nora your our man" Koyuki beamed. Kazuma rolled his eyes as he stood up. **_

"_**I'm going to go swimming" he sighed. Nora paniked jumping out of Koyuki's grasp grabbing Kazuma's elbow. "Don't leave me here with them" he snapped standing up to leave with Kazuma. The human teen frowned as he pulled his tang top off tossing it on the blanket turning his back on Nora walking towards the water. The silver haired demon going after him. Koyuki giggled. "Hey wouldn't Nora and Kazuma make a good couple?" she asked her pigtailed friend who nodded with a red face. The boys made a face at them. **_

"_**You girls are nuts, that would never happen!" they yelled. But they went ignored. "Wonder who'd be Seme.." she giggled together at the thought. **_

_**Koyuki's mind theater:**_

_With sparkly water droplets flying through the air as Nora happily chased a giggling Kazuma around splashing each other in the water. Laughing looking happy. The water droplets slowly flying and glittering around them. Nora smiled and reached out, Kazuma doing the same, their fingers coming close before they grasped each others hands. "Stupid mutt" Kazuma said uncharacteristically smiling with joy. _

"_I hate you!" Nora cheered equally out of charter. _

_Kazuma laughed before slipping on a sea shell and falling into Nora's chest. The silver haired teen who was much taller then Kazuma in the mind theater caught him in his arms holding him against his glistening chest. Blushing furiously Kazuma looked up at Nora._

_His bronze eyes shimmering. "S-sorry…I slipped" he said with embarrassment. Nora smiled down at Kazuma taking his chin into his hand. Tilting his head to make the human keep his eyes on Nora's multi colored iris. "It's alright, I'd catch you every time" he said seductively. _

_The scenary behind them shimmered with fan girl yaoi glory with rose petals falling down around them. "Nora-san…" Kazuma whispered. _

"_Kazuma…" Nora whispered back with a delighted smile. Slowly he leaned down his eyes closing. Kazuma's face went bright red as leaned up standing on his tip toes to get closer to Nora, twisting his eyes shut as they got close. "Nora-san…" Kazuma whispered. "Kiss me" he begged quietly. _

_**End of theater:**_

Koyuki sighed dreamily. Her hands clasped in front of her. "That's exactly how it would happen" she sighed happily. Her friend nodding with a red face, her mind theater being something more M rated. The boys made faces as they cleaned out their ears from hearing such crap from the girls.

"Yeaaaah right" Fujimoto laughed.

"Ow! Damn it!" Nora yelled getting everyone's attention. They looked over seeing Nora sitting in the sand behind Kazuma and some elder man with a muscular build and charcoal hair holding a surfboard. "Oh I'm sorry" the young man said with clear embarrassment. But Nora was more focused on glaring at Kazuma who stared down at him with an apathetic gaze.

"Why didn't you fucking warn me!" Nora yelled at the human teen. The college student holding the offending surfboard stood awkwardly until a much shorter teen with white gold blond hair came up to him with his hands in his pockets. He wore black rabbit ears on his head and carried an uncaring expression as he grabbed the taller mans arm and drug him away from the argument.

"Yeah, very romantic!" Fujimoto laughed much to the girls displeasure.

Wordlessly Kazuma stood with his hands deep in his pockets looking down at Nora with a stoic expression. The sun shining brightly behind him. Nora glared up at him before his expression softened getting a better look at the now shirtless Kazuma. He was slender and strong looking. But perhaps he only looked strong because of his powerful and uncaring expression. "Well mutt are you going to get up or are you going to continue making a scene out of this?" Kazuma scoffed.

Grumbling Nora stood up and stormed past Kazuma until his feet met the cold water of the ocean. Stopping he looked down at water that climbed up past his ankles before retreating.

"Never seen water before mutt?" Kazuma reprehended as he walked into the water as well. It was certainly cold. Blinking Nora glanced beside him at Kazuma who was the same height as Nora unlike how short he was in Koyuki's mind theater.

The silver haired demon looked back in front of him as a short teen walked in front of them carrying a red pale filled with seashells. He ignored them and picked up a shell under the foggy water and set it in the pale. Blinking the teen looked up at Nora with bright red eyes, his raven hair falling around his boyish face. He suddenly smiled and danced around Nora running back up onto shore grabbing another collage students hand as he smiled up at the twenty-one year old man. The elder man had a bored expression with dark brunette hair, parts of his bangs dyed royal blue.

Smiling the chattering away the smaller teen reached into the pale and held up a pretty shell to the man who slowly reaching out and ruffled the raven hair before he lead the other away hand in hand. Nora watched them with a curious gaze watching them rejoin a group, the man with the surfboard from before and the rabbit eared blond and an unfamiliar short teen with unruly black hair with dark blue dyed tips and dark red eyes. The group seemed to have so many clashing personalities.

But they still managed to stay friends. Or some of them possibly more. The brunette looked constantly bored and to mature to be playing in the water, while the muscular charcoal haired jock looking man seemed to be shy and kind hearted. The rabbit eared blond teen looked to be completely emotionless and cold hearted, and the black and blue haired teen looked constantly angry and a little insane. And the short red eyed boy who held the brunette hand seemed over excited over everything.

But they were all still friends. Non the less. He knew this because when the other two joined the group, the black haired teen bounded up to the jock and the other two and hugged them much to the jock embarrassment and the angry looking teens berating retorts.

His attention was snapped back to Kazuma who walked deeper into the water until it was up to his waist. Nora fallowed him until Kazuma sighed and dived under water and disappeared. Nora blinked and looked around for the teen.

If that group as different as they were could all be friends. Then maybe if he tried. He could maybe. His eyes dilated when he felt himself exposed under the water. He quickly pulled his shorts up again growling when Kazuma resurfaced with a smirk. "That's what you get for nor tying your shorts, anyone can just come up and pull them down" he mocked. Nora growled as he tied them to make sure they NEVER came down again.

And now to exact his revenge. He lunged at Kazuma, grabbing his shorts under the water to pull them down. Reacting quickly Kazuma said I forbid causing Nora to yell and flail in the water. Splashing water all around, Kazuma lifted up his arms to protect his face from the saltwater. Without warning Nora tackled Kazuma when he wasn't ready, grabbing his pants again.

"Bad dog!" Kazuma growled. "I for-" he was cut off when a went over their heads, their wrestling having taken them out a little further. Not to far. But enough to be out into the rougher water. Nora resurfaced sputtering and choking on saltwater. He quickly looked around for Kazuma to try and get revenge on him for sure.

Once more treading water, Nora felt something swim between his legs causing him to look down just as Kazuma resurfaced pressing his lips to Nora's in one fluid motion. The demon's eyes dilated at the touch of their lips. Braking away from a stunned Nora, Kazuma smirked at Nora's reaction. "Figure out your orientation yet?" The human mocked. The silver haired demon opened and closed his mouth like a fish to stunned to speak.

"Well?" Kazuma pressed.

"…You…Stupid…" Nora struggled with a proper retort. Nora was silenced by another kissed this one more bruising then the last. Kazuma's hands holding onto Nora's collar keeping their mouths connected as Kazuma nipped his salt covered lip coaxing Nora's tongue out to come play. Which eventually it had.

Neither of them fought for dominance and simply played around in each others mouths. Braking the kiss Kazuma looked at Nora again.

"I won't stop until you answer me, stray dog" Kazuma informed him. Nora pursed his lips for a moment. "…Well…maybe I'm a little gay" he mumbled. Kazuma smirked.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll fully change your mind" Kazuma offered him smirking before he locked lips with Nora again. And Nora couldn't wait for Kazuma to fully change him.

END!

HA HA! I know this fic was short and pointless but it was kinda fun with right. By the way. In case your wondering. The group of friends are actually charters in one of my books.

**My Cast: **

**Guy with the surfboard: Leon Ashford.**

**Blond rabbit eared teen: Belphegor Cross.**

**Raven haired teen collecting seashells: Mammon Cross.**

**Angry teen: Amon Cross.**

**Bored and mature college student: Kallen Heartfield.**

**I just felt like adding them as like back ground charters for fun. And yes, Bell, Mammon, and Amon are all siblings! Review or not the choice is yours. I just hope you enjoyed the story. Feed back is what makes me write more is all. **

**Chu~!**


End file.
